La Promesa
by Ro-Ro Hale
Summary: EDITADO- los mejores amigos, una boda y por un error todo se vuelve de cabeza, una semana para tomar una decisión, aunque él ya había tomado y ella no se quedaría sin hacer nada -"Lo siento"- susurro andes de salir corriendo. TH AU E
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer.

* * *

**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: La Promesa  
**

**Autor/res.: Ro-Ro Hale  
**

**Número de Palabras.: 5.343  
**

**link al perfil del contest: **~rorohale

**Pareja Elegida: Bella&Edward  
**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: no hay gran advertencia, solo que el Shot contiene un mini lime... nada mas, así que disfruten.  
**

* * *

**LA PROMESA**

Quien diría que yo, Isabella Marie Swan, estaría el día de mi boda _el cual debería ser el día mas feliz de mi vida_ pensando que ya no me parecía tan feliz y emocionante como lo era hace una semana atrás. Ya no parecía la típica novia ansiosa de caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia para encontrarse con su novio y futuro esposo.

En este momento entro mi madre, para ayudarme a arreglar. Mi querida madre Renne, la quiero tanto; debía ser por el instinto de madre, pero ella sabia que algo no andaba bien. Por más imprudente que fuera mi madre en este momento se había quedado callada. Sin mediar palabras y solo compartir unas miradas, comenzó a preparar el vestido que yo había escogido hace un par de meses, un hermoso vestido blanco marfil, strapless con un corte en forma de corazón, con aplique de cristalería en el busto y el bouquet de lirios amarillos y blancos. Era entallado en el torso hasta las caderas y luego de hay se desplegaba la falda en forma de campana. También colocando en la cama un largo velo de toul que iba adornado con una tiara de perlas, heredada de la abuela Swan.

Estaba admirando el hermoso vestido que estaba dispuesto en la cama cuando un pequeño tornado entro a la habitación y entiéndase por tornado a la pequeña duende del mal llamada Alice, la cual era mi mejor amiga; pequeña 1,56, delgada, con el cabello corto con las puntas apuntado a todos lados de color negro, con los ojos grises; llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido a mitad de muslo, ajustado en el busto con una cinta gruesa debajo de este acentuando su cintura y la falda caía en capas de gasa. No había estado ni dos segundos en la habitación y ya estaba repartiendo órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Renne! pero que hermosa estas- le dijo Alice con alegría a mi madre a lo que solo pudo sonrojarse. Esta era una cualidad que yo había heredado. Y para se sincera Alice tenia razón, mi madre estaba hermosísima enfundada en un vestido largo y suelto de chifon verde-agua, strapless y con un bordado de pedrería en forma de cinturón debajo del busto. Su cabello rubio ceniza estaba arreglado en suaves bucles sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno querida Renne, necesito que me dejes con Bella para comenzarla arreglar, así que fuera y hazle compañía a Charlie que esta que busca al novio para arrancarle la cabeza por llevarse a su pequeña niña- dijo la duende empujando a mi madre por toda la habitación para dirigirla a la puerta.

-Okay, okay… ya me voy Alice… Bella cariño, nos vemos ahora, estarás hermosa- dijo desde el umbral de la puerta, antes de que Alice la terminara de empujar y cerrara la puerta con llave. Cuando lo hizo se apoyo en la puerta y soltó un pesado suspiro; al fin se digno a mirarme y cuando lo hizo hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, en su mirada había dolor, pena y tristeza. No pude mantenerle la mirada y se la retire mirando al suelo, no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para seguirme enfrentando a ella y menos en este momento.

Al ver que no iba a decir nada o hacer algo, me indico que me sentara en la silla del tocado para comenzar a modelar mi cabello en suaves bucles y sujetar parte de este en la parte superior de mi cabeza y de este modo retirar cualquier cabello rebelde de mi rostro. Cuando estuvo satisfecha comenzó a colocar el velo junto con la tiara. Ya sabia que le estaba costando un mundo estar aquí, me lo había dicho con sus acciones el día que le conté todo.

**Flash Back**

Había pasado cuatro días desde el día que él me había trastocado mi vida y faltaban solo tres para el día de mi boda. Me encontraba realmente confundida, no me lograba sacar de la cabeza ese día, cuando él decidió contarme todo.

Me sentía como basura, estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo y además le estaba haciendo un daño terrible. _"¿Por qué tuvo que esperar hasta ahora para decirme algo?" _me preguntaba una y otra vez, sin encontrar respuesta. Necesitaba desahogarme y pedir consejo. Así que me levante de un salto de mi cama para tomar las llaves de mi auto y partir hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga… lo único que no pensé en ese momento era que ella era justamente su hermana.

Llegué a su casa _gracias a dios estaba sola_ y me dispuse a contarle todo con lujo de detalle, lo que paso, lo que me confeso, lo que le conteste, como me sentí y en como lo vi; le conté todo absolutamente todo, no oculte nada al final de la historia estaba aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

Ella escucho atentamente y sin interrumpir _cosa rara en ella_ todo lo que le dije. Cuando termine, ella se quedo muda, como tratando de asimilar la información y cuando lo hizo reacciono de la forma esperada, comenzó a pegar gritos al aire. Luego su atención se concentro en mi y comenzó a gritarme como había sido capaz de hacer algo como eso, además de que tenia que hablar con su hermano y resolver este embrollo y a parte me mando a cancelar la boda… en ese momento la frene, ella no tenia derecho a mandarme a cancelar mi boda y cuando le conteste que no lo iba hacer y que además todavía lo amaba _aunque ya no estaba muy segura_ se puso histérica y comenzó a gritar incoherencias y a la final de gritos ir y venir por parte de ambas, me marche de la mansión azotando la puerta principal.

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando regrese de ese de este recuerdo, me di cuenta de que Alice ya había terminado de colocar el velo y ahora iba por la tiara, estaba dando los toques finales cuando decidí hablaría que no soportaba este silencio tan incomodo que se había situado entre nosotras.

-Alice, ¿no piensas dirigirme mas la palabra en lo que resta de nuestras vidas?- pregunte a través del espejo, ya que desde que le conté todo, no habíamos hablado mas ó mas bien ella era la que no me había hablado desde ese momento. Su única respuesta fue fruncir los labios y encogerse de hombros, sin ni siquiera verme.

-Alice por favor dime algo- a estas alturas ya estaba rogando, no me gustaba sentirme sola; ya que Rose también me había estado evitando estos últimos dos días, seguramente Alice le había contado lo sucedido y por su forma de actuar de segura apoyaba la opinión de Alice.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?- respondió mirándome por el espejo y les digo, nunca había visto tanta rabia acumulada en esos ojos grises -Ya te lo he dicho todo, sabes que me desagrada estar aquí, de que solo estoy aquí por que me arrastraron y los chicos amenazaron mi colección de zapatos _Jimmy Choo_, si se me ocurría no venir- todo lo dijo destilando veneno, un veneno nunca había sido dirigido a mi.

-Alice, por favor no seas así; se supones que eres mi amiga...- no termine de hablar por que me vi interrumpida por la furia de Alice.

-¿Pero que quieres que haga?... cuando se que le estas haciendo tanto daño a mi hermano...- estaba prácticamente gritando -¿Que este saltando del gusto?-

-No, pero...-

-Nada de peros ó se te olvida la promesa que se hicieron hace tanto tiempo...- su verborrea se vio interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Adelante-

-Hola Bells- dijo Emmett entrando a la habitación.

-Hola Emm- dije levantándome del tocador y dándole un enorme abrazo.

-Estas hermosa Bells, pareces un ángel- me dijo sonriéndome con su característica sonrisa de niño travieso, mostrándome sus adorables hoyuelos -Alice tenemos que irnos, somos los últimos que quedamos. Jasper y Rose ya partieron para la iglesia- dijo ladeando la cabeza para ver a su hermana.

-Esta bien, le coloco el vestido y bajo- dijo tomando el vestido para colocármelo. Emmet se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir volvió a hablar.

-Bells, Charlie estará abajo para irse en cuanto estés lista. Nos vemos en la iglesia- ya se iba pero al final se arrepintió -Espero que sepas lo que haces- y hay si termino de salir cerrando la puerta. De seguro también sabía también lo sucedido, aunque no creo que se lo haya contado Alice. Y para ser sinceros ya no estaba segura de nada.

Alice termino de colocarme el vestido y salio sin decir nada nuevo. Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, solté el aire que llevaba conteniendo desde la salida de Emmett. Me senté en la cana y comencé a pensar en todo, lo que me había dicho Alice, en las últimas palabras de Emmett... Me encontraba en mi divagación cuando las palabras de Alice me llegaron.

**Flash Back**

Era mi primer día en el kínder, estábamos recién mudados a Chicago por el trabajo de mi papi, ya que le habían ofrecido un nuevo puesto como jefe de policía; bueno como decía, era mi primer día en el kínder _ya se repetí_ y estábamos a mitad del semestre, nada peor que ser la nueva y ya haber comenzados las clases; todos me miraban feito, como si fuera un bicho raro, sobre todo las niñas, todas menos una. Una pequeña muy blanquita con el cabello negro y largo que le llegaba hasta los hombros, era muy bonita, además de tener unos ojitos grises muy bonitos; se me acerco y me abrazo cuando me soltó se presento

-Hola, soy Alice y ¿tu?-

-Hola, soy Bella mucho gusto- respondí, para mi corta edad era demasiado propia al hablar

Bueno me hice amiga de Alice, tres días después conocí al mellizo de Alice, Edward. El niño era muy lindo de cabello cobrizo y despeinado, unos ojitos verde como los de crayola e igual de blanquito que su hermana; bueno de él también me hice muy amiga. Siempre éramos los tres en el salón y bueno a veces Edward y yo, nos escapábamos de Alice, por que la niña era como decían nuestros padres impec... iract... mmm... bueno se la pasaba dando saltitos de aquí para haya y a nosotros nos gustaba la paz y tranquilidad, por eso la dejábamos sola muchas veces y por eso también nos ganábamos bastantes regaños y castigos.

Mucho después en el cumpleaños de los mellizos, conocí a Emmett, un niño muy juguetón y travieso, de cabello y ojos como los de Alice, con una adorable sonrisa que le sacaban unos lindos huequitos en sus cachetes, además era tres años mayor que sus hermanos y cuatro mayor que yo.

Un día en el colegio unos niños más grandes que yo, se acercaron y comenzaron a molestarme, que quitaran a mi osito teddy y me jalaban mis colitas; me puse a llorar por que no me dejaban tranquila. Al momento llego mi héroe personal al rescate, ahuyento a esos feos niños, quitándoles mi osito.

-Belly, no llores... aquí esta tu oso- dijo tendiéndome al osito, lo tome y me abrace fuertemente a el, para seguir llorando -Por favor Belly no me gusta verte llorar- dijo acariciando mi cabeza -¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?... Por favor Belly dime algo- la angustia y preocupación eran visible en sus ojos.

-Gracias Eddy- dije saltándole encima y abrazándolo. Se mostró sorprendido pero igual me correspondió el abrazo, me dejo llorar hasta que me calme.

-¿Estas mejor?- yo solamente asentí -Mejor vamos adentro- dijo parándose y ayudándome hacerlo también. Agarre a mi osito y comenzamos a caminar.

-Muchas gracias Eddy- le dije con mis ojitos brillosos, él me brindo su enorme sonrisa.

-De nada mi Belly, siempre estaré para protegerte, cuidarte y quererte- me dijo deteniéndose y tomando mí rostro para limpiar las lagrimas ya secas.

-¿Lo prometes?- pregunte haciendo los ojitos de perrito regañado que me había enseñado Alice. Él soltó una suave risita ante mi carita-

-Lo juro mi Belly... es mas aunque crezcamos no pienso dejarte nunca-

-Esta bien- dije con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios -Siempre estaremos juntos- dije ofreciéndole mi dedo chiquito.

-¡Promesa!- dijimos los dos a la vez entrelazando nuestros deditos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Fui sacada de mis recuerdos por el golpeteo de la puerta, que revelo a un Charlie nervioso. Paso a la habitación mirándome con cautela; él no sabía nada de lo ocurrido últimamente pero si me notaba que no estaba tan feliz como antes. Respiro varias veces antes de hablar como para darse valor, cosa que me dio risa internamente.

-Hija, ¿estas lista?-

-Claro- _"No seas cínica, sabes que no lo estas"_ me recrimino mi conciencia y le daba toda la razón.

-Entonces vamos-

Me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar seguida por un ansioso Charlie, bajamos las escaleras y nos montamos en el Roll Royce gris y descapotable, el chofer comenzó la marcha hacia la iglesia y ambos nos sumimos en un silencio sepulcral dejándome a solas con mis pensamientos, comenzando a recordar lo que había sucedido hace exactamente una semana.

**Flash Back**

Me encontraba en la mansión Cullen, cosa que no era rara ya que me quedaba muchas veces a dormir y hoy era uno de esos días. Extrañamente hoy estaba todo tranquilo.

Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital como era costumbre. Esme había salido al vivero por unas cosas para su jardín. Emmett seguramente andaba con Rosalie, rogándole para que le repotenciara el Jeep y se que se preguntaran por que lo hace, es por nuestra querida Rosalie había estudiado Ingeniería Mecánica y era una excelente mecánico, cosa que no parecía ya que era una despampanante rubia de ojos azules y cabellera larga y sedosa.

Alice... bueno, la hiperactiva de Alice seguramente estaba martirizando al pobre de Jasper _el hermano gemelo de Rosalie_ en una de sus interminables sesiones de compras. Y de Edward ni sus luces, desde hace un par de meses estaba extraño, se la pasaba afuera o recluido en su habitación y por primera vez me había negado el acceso en tantos años. Parecía _estaba casi segura_ de estar evitándome ya que era la única que no lo veía y diciéndoles la vedad me dolía su evacividad.

Bueno mientras la casa se encontraba sola yo me encontraba en el salón de música de Edward, leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos "Orgullo y Prejuicio" en el gran sofá blanco que Edward había dispuesto para mi. Me encontraba muy a gusto leyendo cuando un gran estruendo en el piso de abajo me sobresalto, luego unos pasos pesados subiendo por las escaleras y luego el golpe de la puerta del salón de música pegando contra la pared. Mis ojos se dilataron al ver que era Edward, el que había hecho tanto ruido.

-Bella ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto con un nerviosismo que no era característico de él, lo que hizo que yo frunciera el ceño.

-Claro, dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-Pero no aquí, vamos a dar un paseo ¿quieres?- dijo pasando una de sus manos por su cabello despeinado, un signo claro de su nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto, vamos- dije parándome de un salto del sillón y colocándome la chaqueta, ya que realmente me había entrado la curiosidad.

Salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar por el sendero que lindaba con la mansión, me encontraba realmente curiosa de lo que me tenía que decir; pero al verlo tan nervioso decidí darle tiempo y que el mismo me dijera que pasaba sin tener que presionarlo.

Caminamos y caminamos hasta que llegamos a nuestro prado, un pequeño círculo de pasto y flores silvestres. Tenía un toque muy mágico, siempre veníamos cuando nos queríamos escapar de todos- incluso de Alice- cuando estábamos agobiados, tristes o solamente necesitábamos un momento para nosotros, teníamos mucho tiempo que no veníamos aquí; lo que quería decir lo que me iba a decir era realmente importante.

-Bella- dijo agarrándome por los hombros para que lo enfrentara.

-Dime Edward, que es lo que es tan importante que me quieres decir-

-Bella, yo…-comenzó a trabarse con las palabras, en parte era gracioso ya que nunca lo había visto así, pero ya me estaba pegando su nerviosismo- yo… bueno yo… lo que quiero decir… es…-

-Bueno ya dime de una vez que es lo que pasa, ya me tienes nerviosa- dije ya exasperada con su comportamiento, dio un gran respiro como agarrado valor.

-Bellanotepuedescasar- dijo tan rápido que no entendí ni una palabra.

-¿Qué?- dije realmente confundida.

- Dije, Bella no te puedes casar- ahora si estaba más confundida ¿porque mi mejor amigo me decía semejante cosa?

-¿Por qué? No entiendo Edward-

-Por que- se quedo pensativo un segundo, decidiendo si decirme o no- bueno que diablos- susurro mas para el que para mí- ¡ BELLA TE AMO!- grito a los cuatro vientos.

Me quede en shock en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Me encontraba como piedra, tensa y con los ojos desorbitados, que se supone que debería contestarle o que hacer. Quería y necesitaba ayuda con urgencia- Por favor que alguien me rescate- pedía a gritos mi cabeza.

**Fin Flash Back**

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por Charlie, que me comenzó a sacudir con delicadeza el hombro al ver que no le respondía a las cosas que me decía.

-Bella, hija ya llegamos- decía mientras continuaba sacudiéndome el hombro.

-Si, Cha… Papá ya te escuche- le respondí aun perdida en mis pensamientos.

Cuando por fin logre llegar a la realidad del todo, me asome a la ventana para ver quién me esperaba, se encontraban Emmet con su gran traje negro con su corbata azul, Rosalie con el vestido de dama de honor, un hermoso vestido de satín a un hombro de color naranja en degrade, Carlisle también enfundado en su traje con corbata gris plateada que contrastaban con sus ojos, Esme en su vestido strapless negro de chifon, Renne igual de radiante a como había salido de la habitación y Jasper también con su traje y corbata negra, no había señales de Alice ni de Edward. Respire profundo para calmarme cuando vi a Charlie abriéndome la puerta, tome su mano para que me ayudara a bajar del carro; caminamos hasta la entrada de la iglesia donde me estaban esperando.

-Esta hermosa hija, yo… no lo puedo creer. Mi bebe se casa hoy- dijo abrazándome y comenzando a sollozar.

-Gracias mamá- de verdad mi cerebro no daba para mas.

-Cariño, pareces un ángel- Me decía Esme mientras me abrazaba a lo que yo solo sonreirá- realmente espero que seas feliz- termino de decir dándome una mirada significativa, borrándome de una la sonrisa que ya era falsa de por sí. ¿Dios porque esta mujer tiene que ser tan intuitiva?, esta familia realmente me da jaqueca a veces.

-Bella que dios te bendiga- ese era Carlisle, era el único que no me miraba con cierto reproche.

-Belly Bells, pequeña te quiero mucho- me dijo el gran oso con los brazos extendidos viendo como me daba uno de sus tradicionales mega abrazos de oso, pero al darse cuenta que no podía sin dañarme el vestido opto por darme unas palmaditas en la coronilla -y espero que sepas lo que haces- susurro en mi oído-

-Yo también te quiero Emm- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla e ignorando lo ultimo.

-Bells cuenta conmigo- me susurro Jazz cuando me abrazo tiernamente.

-Bueno bueno todo el mundo entrando que ya vamos a empezar, todos adentro- decía una mandona Rosalie y sin decirme nada directamente.

Todos entramos pero Charlie, Rose y yo nos quedamos en el vestíbulo de la iglesia, Charlie aprovecho para darnos un momento a Rose y a mí a solas; ella comenzó a arreglarme la falda, el cabello y el velo; pero antes de que me cerrara el velo tuve que preguntar lo que me estaba quemando por dentro.

-Rose, donde esta Alice- comencé con la pregunta más fácil para mi.

- Está sentada ya, no quiso esperarte afuera con nosotros. Tú sabes ya lo testaruda que es y además no paraba de repetir que esto es un error- término de decir con una mueca de desagrado ya que ella pensaba lo mismo pero me seguía apoyando.

-Si, ya se. Pero Rose… y ¿Edward?- esta era la pregunta que realmente me estaba quemando viva.

Respiro profundo para contestarme- Realmente no lo sé Bella… lo he llamado pero no me contesta, igual que a los demás chicos, creo que con la única que ha hablado es Alice y ella no nos quiere decir donde esta ni que planea… así que no sé nada-

-Está bien Rose… empecemos de una vez- dije colocándome el velo para que no se me viera lo triste que realmente me encontraba por no saber de Edward. Llame a Charlie para comenzar, Rose dio la señal y la música comenzó a sonar y las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y Rose comenzó a caminar ya que era la única dama de honor que tenia porque Alice se rehusó a seguir siéndolo después de lo que sabía. Comencé a caminar y ya no puede ver nada, me enterré en el recuerdo de Edward y el claro

**Flash Back**

-¿Bella?- sabía que tenía que contestar ya que me había quedado mucho tiempo callada y en shock

-Yo…- comencé a balbucear- no sé qué decir- logre articular al final

El no siguió hablando y lo que hizo termino de sorprenderme… Me besó.

No le respondí al momento por mi asombro, pero lograba sentir su amor, devoción, ternura fue una cantidad de emociones que emanaba que me dejaban aturdida, comencé a responder con el mismo amor que él me entregaba y que ni yo sabía que sentía, porque no era el mismo amor o cariño que sentía desde que éramos niños, esto realmente era amor ni siquiera sentía esto por mi prometido, esto sobrepasaba todo lo que hubiera sentido en cualquier momento de mi vida.

Nos seguíamos besando, un beso tan puro y tierno que todo el mundo debería probar aunque sea una vez en la vida, mis manos fueron hasta su cuello atrayéndolo mas a mí, no lo quería dejar ir. El mientras tanto envolvía mi cintura con sus brazos pegando cada cuerva de nuestros cuerpos. Realmente me sentía tan bien en sus brazos que no los quería dejar. Quería decirle que también lo amaba que dejáramos todo y lo mandáramos al diablo, quería estar siempre con él.

Deje de pensar cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo avariciosamente y mis manos no se que deban atrás. Nos estábamos conociendo a un nuevo nivel, entre besos y caricias seguíamos en nuestro auto-descubrimiento; besos que comenzaban a subir de tono, caricias que se volvían cada vez más urgente y sugerentes, nos fuimos recostando en el pasto donde la ropa comenzó a estorbar y el calor comenzó a aumentar; y ganas que se hacían más apremiantes y necesitadas fuimos cambiando nuestra relación que a un principio era de amistad y que no se en qué momento se fue convirtiendo en amor.

Cuando estábamos volviendo en silencio ya que ninguno sabía que decir y más alejados que nunca, yo seguía pensando en que hacer ahora seguir con lo que ya estaba planeado ó mandarlo todo al diablo y quedarme con Edward, ya no sabía qué hacer, mi razón y mi corazón se encontraba en conflicto. Pero cuál es mi sorpresa que cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa la persona que la abre es nada más y nada menos que mi prometido, me abrazo y sin una palabra me beso sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, cuando al fin me soltó Edward había desaparecido sin darme tiempo a decidir, él ya había decidido por los dos.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sentí un apretón en mi mano y fui sacada como por cuarta vez de mis pensamientos, volteé para todos lados desconcertada de donde estaba, hasta que al fin logre saber donde me encontraba y una dos cosas de las que me di cuenta fue, uno la ceremonia había avanzado tanto sin darme cuenta que ya me estaban preguntando si aceptaba y la segunda Alice ya no estaba.

-Isabella Marie Swan acepta por esposo a Mike Newton, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe- dijo el sacerdote.

Ya se comenzaban a escuchar los murmullos de la gente porque me estaba tardando en contestar además no era la primera vez que me lo preguntaban calculaba yo. Solté la mano de Mike y me arme de valor, me subí el velo develando mi cara me voltee hacia Mike y le susurre un débil "Lo siento".

-NO- dije con decisión me volteé y salí corriendo por el pasillo de la iglesia dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta, mientras corría escuche muchas exclamaciones como "No puede ser" "Como se atrevió" "Esta loca" pero la que más me dio ánimos y me alegro fue la de Emmet que además resonó por toda la iglesia "Vamos Bells, ve por el" y claro que iba por él no lo dejaría nunca en mi vida ya lo había decidido.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras de la salida de la iglesia ya no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde se encontraba Edward ya mi decisión estaba flaqueando no iba a volver con Mike nunca más, pero ya no sabía qué hacer. Mire hacia ambos lados y a la derecha visualice a Alice que se encontraba apoyada en el BMW de Rose y parecía estar esperándome, y en ese preciso momento recordé lo que me dijo Rose, la única que sabia el paradero de Edward era ella así que me acerque corriendo.

-Alice, ayúdame- le dije con mi respiración agitada- ¿donde se encuentra Edward?-

-Bella sabía que no podías ser tan ciega… súbete tenemos que apurarnos, nos queda poco tiempo- sin más preguntas me monté en el puesto del copiloto del descapotable y ella se apresuro al puesto del piloto.

-Ali, ¿A dónde vamos? Y ¿Por qué dices que tenemos poco tiempo?-

-Vamos al aeropuerto, tenemos que alcanzar a Edward-

-¿Qué? ¿Se va? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?- pregunte muy atropelladamente, mientras Alice manejaba como lunática por la autopista.

-Bueno en ese orden; Si, a Inglaterra, Porque no soportaba la idea de verte con otro- en ese momento se me partió el corazón.

-Por dios, apúrate entonces- dije quitándome el velo y desordenando mi cabello en el proceso.

-bueno este es el plan- me decía una confiada Alice- te compre un pasaje para que te dejaran pasar ya esta chequeado y todo, solo tienes que pasar por los detectores de metal e ir a la puerta de abordaje número cuatro, si ya abordaron tendrás que subir al avión y buscarlo, ¿entendido?-

-pero Ali, no tengo pasaporte aquí para que me dejen abordar-

-Pero que tonta eres Bella, cuando he hecho algo a medias. Tengo todo para que puedas pasar, pero me has entendido todo le que te he dicho ¿verdad?-

-Si entendí todo- en menos de quince minutos llegamos al aeropuerto internacional.

Me baje corriendo y medio tropezando por el vestido, atravesé las puertas y seguí corriendo para pasar seguridad. Mucha gente me veía raro primero porque tropezaba con ellas y segundo por el vestido que cargaba puesto. Logre llegar al área de seguridad y hay me pararon pidiendo mis papeles.

-Pasaje y pasaporte señorita- me dijo una joven que me miraba de arriba a bajo.

-Tome aquí están- dije tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo siento mucho señorita, pero el avión ya cerró sus puertas- esto no me podía estar pasando, tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Por favor tiene que detenerlo, no se puede ir. El no se puede ir- susurre la ultima parte más para mi.

-Vas a buscar a alguien ¿verdad?- me pregunto la chica sonriendo en comprensión.

-Si, por favor haga algo- rogué al borde de las lagrimas, ella asintió solo en respuesta y se puso a hablar por el teléfono, como un minuto después regreso para hablar conmigo.

-Chica tienes menos de cinco minutos para llegar a la puerta número cuatro, ya hable con una aeromoza y te esperara en la puerta del avión para ayudarte, así que corre- sin mas salí corriendo en la dirección que me indico y grite un "Gracias" por encima de mi hombro. Llegue rápido y como dijo me estaba esperando una aeromoza en la puerta del avión.

-Rápido no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿a quién buscas?- pregunto muy amablemente y con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Gracias, busco a un chico bien parecido, cabello color cobrizo y desordenado, me habían dicho que estaba en primera clase- dije esperanzada de que pudiera localizarlo.

-Si ya sé quién es, ven por aquí rápido- no me pareció extraño que lo notara, todas lo notaban. Me guió hasta primera clase y me señalo donde se encontraba, solo pude sonreírle y susurrarle un "gracias" pero antes de irme me detuvo.

-Lo lamento pero tendrás que viajar ya tengo que cerrar las puertas y para que sepas tu puesto es el que esta justamente al lado de él. Así que mucha suerte- y sin más se retiro, Alice había hecho un excelente trabajo para esto. Tome mucho aire me di valor y comencé a caminar.

- Disculpa este puesto está ocupado- le dije aunque no me estaba viendo ya que veía por la ventana. No obtuve respuesta, me desespere.

- ¿Está ocupado?- le volví a decir mientras lo tomaba del hombro y le daba la vuelta. En cuanto me vio se quedo en shock.

-Te amo-volví a hablar ya que él seguía inmutado- por favor dime algo- le roge -Solo no me digas que es muy tarde- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos. Como que logro salir de su mutismo y sin dejar de verme a los ojos se levanto y me abrazo fuerte mente como si temiera que no fuera real, le devolví el abrazo igual de fuerte ya que no me quería separar de él más nunca en la vida.

-Por dios, dime que no eres un sueño, que eres real, que me amas como te amo yo a ti, que no volverás a dejarme solo nuca, que serás mía y solo mía, que nunca nos separaremos… por favor dímelo- me decía con los ojos clavados en los míos, los cuales brillaban cuales esmeraldas con esperanza y amor.

-Te juro que soy real, que te amo con locura, nunca te dejare solo, soy tuya y solo tuya como tú eres mío y solo mío, y no nos separaremos por toda la eternidad- le dije con una sonrisa radiante ya que me encontraba muy feliz y la cual el no dudo en devolver.

-Sabes que te amo ¿verdad?- me decía dándome besos chatos en los labios y con una sonrisa torcida que siempre ha sido mi preferida. Mientras se escuchaba unos cuantos "Waaww" de los presentes.

-Si lo sé, por eso es que vengo a cobrar una promesa que me has hecho- su cara de confusión era muy divertida.

-¿Si? Y... ¿cual es?- dijo acentuando su ceño fruncido. Se veía tan lindo cuando estaba tan confundido.

- El que nunca me dejarías sola... Eddy- dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia, probando si podía seguir llamándolo así _era la única que lo podía hacer_ y probando. El solo ensancho la suya.

-Claro que si mi Belly, aunque me tenga que esposar a ti para el resto de mi vida-me aseguro con su sonrisa torcida. Me encantaba el tono posesivo de su voz, por que en verdad era suya.

Comenzaron a sonar los pitidos de que se tenía que abrochar los cinturones, por lo que nos tuvimos que sentar; además las aeromozas comenzaron a chequear los compartimientos y si todo estaba en orden. Comenzamos a avanzar para despegar, cuando ya estábamos en el aire nos encontrábamos abrazados, me sentía tan cómoda en sus brazos era el lugar al que siempre había pertenecido.

-Te amo- dijo en mi oído.

-Te amo para siempre- le jure besándolo como debía estarlo haciendo desde hace años.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicas!**

**bueno aqui les traigo de nuevo este One-shot, el cual edite para el contest "Mi amado BFF"**

**sigue teniendo el mismo patron que el original, solo le agregue unas cositas mas, pero no fueron muchas**

**voy a dejar los links de la boda  
**

**ahora espero que les guste y me digan que les parece ;)**

**acuerdense de dejarme un rr... son gratis y me alegran mucho... asi que porfis porfis *ojitos de perrito mojado***

**bueno las quiero mucho**

**xoxo**

**Ro  
**


	2. NA

**HOLA CHICASSSSS!**

**esta nota es para anunciarles que las votaciones de Mi amad0 BFF-fanfic contest ya han iniciado , y me gustaría que se pasaran para que voten**

**Si les ha gustado "La Promesa" ó "Dulce Cumpleaños" que son con los que estoy participando, me sentiría honrada con su voto. Si no es así, también otros one-shot que están participando. La cuestión es pasarse y votar =)**

**Este es el link del concurso **http:/www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/~miamad0bfffanficcontest

**esta nota de autor la eliminare al terminarse las votaciones =)**

**gracias de antemano  
**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Ro  
**


End file.
